An endoscopic procedure typically involves indirect observation of a surgical field through an endoscope or similar device inserted through an incision or a natural anatomical opening. The endoscope generally takes the form of a long, flexible tube, including a light conductor along with one or more channels for inserting medical devices. Endoscopes provide platforms for employing numerous tools as end-effectors, such as devices to grasp, clip, sever, and remove objects from inside the body.
During surgical procedures, the need for precision end-effectors is critical to ensure safe, effective, quick, and successful outcomes. Additionally, the time and effort required to exchange the required end-effectors during surgery could also be a critical factor during a procedure. Multiple functionalities provided by a single end-effector may reduce the use of multiple devices thereby reducing the invasiveness of the procedure. Thus, it would be desirable to use end-effectors with multiple capabilities.